


Lip Service

by sapphirescribe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, accidental facials, d/s dynamics, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Danny have always been good at helping each other in their times of need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Service

**Author's Note:**

> I'm calling this canon. It takes place after canon events of 1.09 and no one can tell me it _didn't_ happen. Contains blowjob, come, and all my dirty thoughts about Jackson's mouth. Written for the "service" square on my much-neglected kink bingo card.  
> [I just have a lot of feelings about Jackson's mouth, okay?](http://25.media.tumblr.com/3fbb7bf4ea45817622fea144628e9313/tumblr_mizo26OE8Z1s4t5d9o1_500.jpg)
> 
> Thanks as ever to for holding my hand and being an amazing sounding board, for appropriately timed flails and forcing me to finish, and for the last minute preread and reminding me that "said" isn't a bad word. And my apologies to Danny who was left on the brink from approximately November through February when I didn't work on this at all. I hope Jackson('s mouth) made up for it.
> 
> If you think you've gotten this twice, you'd be right. In my infinite wisdom I accidentally deleted it from the archive instead of deleting a test work I was using for something else. Sorry for the duplicates.

***

It wasn't long after the marks appeared on Jackson's neck that he came to Danny the first time.

Danny returned home from helping Stiles and his "cousin" track a text message (and good Lord, he'd never been so willing to be sexually manipulated in his life). "Miguel" was a piece of work. From what unfortunately little he'd seen, that dude didn't have an ounce of fat on him and he didn't blame Stiles for keeping the guy a secret.

There was a sad lack of gay guys in Beacon Hills, so Danny had to use inspiration in whatever form it came. He settled on his bed for some leisurely alone time with Miguel-shaped stimuli when Jackson burst into his room.

"Dude, knock," he shouted, scrambling to pull his covers over his lap and shimmy back into his jeans as Jackson shut the door behind him.

"Whatever, man, it's not like I haven't seen it before," he retorted. It was quick and arrogant, like usual, but Danny could tell something was off.

"So not the point, Jackson."

Jackson stood just inside Danny's room, looking everywhere but at Danny. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and back, and stuffed his hands in his pockets, only to take them out again and let them hang listlessly by his sides. It was certainly odd behavior from his usually confident best friend.

Danny was determined to force Jackson to speak first, but after watching him open and close his mouth several times in aborted attempts to speak, he couldn't let it go on any longer.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

Jackson looked up, took a deep breath.

"Lydia and I broke up."

"Man, I'm sorry."

"It was my idea."

Danny motioned to the bed where Jackson sat tentatively on the end, far from Danny.

"It's just... nothing felt right anymore. We were awful to each other all the time. I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with--"

Danny snorted.

"Fuck you, man," Jackson retorted, but there was no real heat behind it.

"Do you still love her?"

"No. Yeah. Fuck, I don't even know. Maybe? We're just not good for each other anymore so I'm not sure it even matters."

"Are you okay?"

Jackson sat there quietly for a moment, thinking.

"Everything just sucks right now, Danny," he said in a broken whisper that nearly broke his heart. "I can't talk to Lydia and McCall is co-captain and what the hell is up with him? Where did he come from this year? He's gotta be juicing and that's just bullshit."

"You really think McCall would do that? His mom's a nurse. I mean, he's kind of an idiot, but he's not _that_ stupid."

"I don't know. It just doesn't make any sense."

They lapsed into silence after that. Danny didn't really believe Jackson came over to bitch about McCall, but he still couldn't figure out what his best friend wanted.

Danny was trying to surreptitiously do up his jeans and move – sometimes Jackson just needed a hug, okay? – when Jackson spoke again.

"Remember when we were kids and you'd be the Boss?" Jackson asked quietly, staring at the floor.

When they were little, and Jackson got overwhelmed, he'd tell Danny he got to be the boss for a day. It almost never lasted a whole day, usually just an hour or two, but whenever Danny was the boss, Jackson had to do whatever Danny wanted. 

"Yeah," Danny said, hesitant.

"Can we, I mean, could you maybe..." he reached up a hand to rub the back of his neck and winced.

"Jackson?"

Jackson's eyes snapped to his and Danny was struck by just how lost Jackson looked. He hadn't seen that haunted look in his friend's eyes in a long time.

"Do you want me to be the Boss today?"

Jackson nodded, eyes wide, but full of trust.

"Okay. I can do that. Come here." Danny patted the space on the bed next to him, intending to make Jackson sit with him. Jackson usually needed physical closeness when he was overwhelmed and Danny figured he could get a couple hours of Queer as Folk-watching in before Jackson fully relaxed.

But then Jackson walked over slowly and tentatively pulled the sheets down off of Danny's lap, tossing them aside and pulling Danny's legs so he sat with them over the side of the bed. He ran his hands tentatively across Danny's thighs.

"Tell me," he forced out, and Danny heard the words Jackson couldn't say. _Tell me what you want. Tell me what to do._ Jackson was shit at asking for help on a good day, so the pained look on his face was no surprise.

"Dude, we do not have to do this."

"I interrupted you. It's fine."

"Jackson, I can handle an interruption, I’m not gonna make you--"

"You’re not making me," he blurted out, a blush staining his cheeks. "I want to."

Danny could feel the incredulity on his own face. When Danny had first come out, it took him the better part of two years to finally get it into Jackson's head that just because he was gay didn't mean he wanted _Jackson_. So this... was unexpected.

"You want to? Really?"

"Yeah, um... I trust you."

"Are you sure?"

Jackson nodded. "You're the Boss." And finally his voice sounded stronger, more certain.

Danny's heart raced in his chest. He knew the game in principle, but this was a new twist. He never got off on the power he knew he wielded over Jackson when they played this game; if anything, it was more pressure. He was wary of forcing Jackson, in this state, to do something that he didn't want but would do anyway. He would never be able to forgive himself if he took advantage of the trust that Jackson placed in him during such a time.

"Umm... get on your knees?"

The relief that flashed across Jackson's face was immediate. His posture relaxed, shoulders slumping, the weight that Jackson always carried melting away.

He knelt.

For want of something to do to break the silence while Danny tried to figure out just how to do this, he slowly peeled off his shirt.

Jackson looked unsure when Danny looked back at him.

"I would have--"

"Oh. Right."

Jackson's eyes flicked from Danny's face, down his chest, and came to rest lower. Danny glanced down to see what Jackson was fixated on. He hadn't re-buttoned his jeans when Jackson burst in earlier, and his fly was only done up half way. Jackson was staring at the space left bare by the opening in his jeans, the little trail of hair starting at his navel and traveling down to where it was hidden from sight.

Danny felt the first stirrings of arousal at the hungry look on Jackson's face. He had once fantasized about sex with Jackson, he was only human after all, and Jackson was objectively gorgeous. Those plump lips had starred in quite a few of Danny's adolescent fantasies, until he had started getting hard-ons at really inappropriate times.

Now, though, he let himself appreciate Jackson's mouth. Those full, pink lips, lightly glistening with saliva, the bottom lip forming a devastating pout, and top lip with a Cupid's bow perfect for... well. Jackson's mouth was made for cocksucking.

"Unzip me," he commanded, more confident now.

Jackson's fingers brushed against his stomach, reaching for the zipper and pulling it the rest of the way down. His hands hovered over Danny's lap and his eyes flicked between Danny's open fly, the base of his cock just barely visible at this angle, and his face. Jackson's mouth was open, his breathing becoming labored, he was practically begging for more instruction.

"Help me get them off."

Danny forced himself to keep his hands on the bed at his sides, leaving the task to Jackson. Jackson didn't hesitate, and moved quickly to help Danny out of his jeans. He reached to Danny's hips, tucking his fingers under the material of Danny's boxer briefs to remove them and his jeans at once. Danny lifted himself up to give Jackson a little room to maneuver.

Eventually Jackson got Danny's pants down around his ankles and then all the way off. He glanced at Danny's socks for a moment before looking back up for permission. Danny nodded and Jackson removed the socks as well.

Jackson sat back on his heels, taking Danny in. His eyes traveled all over, bouncing from his thighs, to his chest, down to his cock, back up to his face. Danny saw no fear or hesitation in Jackson's eyes, only desire and a submission he had never wished for, but would take anyway, if it meant Jackson could relax.

Jackson stayed motionless once he tossed Danny's jeans and boxers aside. He knelt before Danny, hands resting on strong thighs and eyes cast downward. They had played this game often enough that Danny knew Jackson wouldn't make a move without instruction.

He studied his friend, taking time to gain his composure. Jackson wasn't tense, exactly, but he certainly wasn't relaxed. His hands rested on his thighs in what looked like a natural, comfortable position, but his breathing was labored. Danny couldn't tell if it was due to nerves or arousal.

"Jackson, look at me." The bare need in Jackson's eyes was a punch to the stomach. That answered that question.

Danny wasn't exactly hard – how could he possibly have been expected to maintain an erection under this kind of pressure? – but the look on Jackson's face definitely got his dick interested.

Jackson licked his lips. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it quickly, giving Danny a speculative look.

"You can talk. Say whatever you want."

The muscles in Jackson's jaw clenched and he inhaled deeply.

"You have to tell me what to do," he gritted out.

His eyes landed on Danny's cock, making his intentions clear.

"Okay." The effect of those words was immediate. The tension bled from his face at the promise of a command and he started to lift his hands in anticipation of an order.

"Get your cock out," Danny said. "Get yourself hard."

A light flush covered his friend's cheeks at the command. He understood Jackson's embarrassment a moment later when Jackson struggled to pull his already stiff, swollen dick from his jeans.

The sight shot a burst of heat to Danny's own cock. They hadn't done anything, just formed a tacit agreement that Danny would tell him what to do and Jackson was already hard as a rock.

"Jack it," Danny ordered.

Jackson ran his well-manicured hand slowly up and down his cock, never taking his eyes off Danny. Danny watched Jackson's technique, the little flick of the index finger against the tip, the slight twist of his hand towards the base.

Jackson couldn't go very hard or fast on himself without lube or lotion, so Danny reached under his pillow for the ubiquitous bottle of lube and handed it over. Danny was mesmerized by the sight in front of him. There was a light flush staining Jackson's cheeks and he was starting to sweat. Danny felt his own heart rate rise, could swear he felt the blood leaving his brain, filling his cock.

He couldn't take his eyes off Jackson's long fingers wrapped around his cock. The sound of too much lube squelching between Jackson's fingers was the only thing he could process.

Then Jackson moaned.

His face was flush with arousal, mouth open. He was almost panting, all shallow breaths and quiet moans. His tongue darted out, pink and wet, moistening his pouty lips, and Danny was all in.

In all the years they played Boss, Danny had never taken it too far and he knew Jackson wouldn't let him. In the end, even though Jackson was giving up his control of a given situation, Danny had to believe he still would never do something he truly didn't want. So Danny let go of the tiny remaining kernel of worry.

"Come here."

Jackson raised himself up, dropping his hands back on Danny's thighs, and Danny scooted forward until his knees bracketed Jackson's torso, taking his dick in hand.

"You want it?" Danny asked, stroking his cock lightly, inches from Jackson's face.

Jackson nodded, mouth open, tongue peeking out to moisten his bottom lip, eyes staring unblinkingly at Danny's cock.

He wrapped his hand around the back of Jackson's head, threading his fingers through his hair and drawing Jackson's head back ever so slightly. With his other hand, he brought the tip of his cock to Jackson's mouth, intending on teasing him with the minute contact, but the moment Danny's dick touched down, Jackson closed his full, red lips around him and shut his eyes with a moan.

With Danny's hand holding him back, Jackson couldn't move forward, but he sucked hard on the head of Danny's cock, rolling his tongue around it. Danny's head fell back and he couldn't help the guttural groan that escaped him at the sensation of all that sucking wet heat around his dick.

Jackson brought his lube-wet hand up to start jerking Danny off, but Danny stopped him. Once he had it, all he wanted was Jackson's mouth.

"No," he said, "no hands."

Jackson was basically only able to nurse on his dick with all the leeway Danny had given him, and Danny wouldn't be able to hold on very long with so much pressure focused on the head of his cock.

"You ready for more?"

Jackson nodded.

Danny loosened his grip on Jackson's hair and gave a gentle push at the back of his head. Jackson moved forward with a jolt, taking as much of Danny's dick in as he could get. He went too far too fast and gagged, and the sensation of a closing throat around his cock made Danny's whole body twitch.

"Fuck," he shouted as Jackson drove himself forward again and back quickly, gagging himself over and over.

"Jackson, Jackson, slow down," he panted, and took Jackson's face between his hands. "Slow down, man." Jackson's eyes were watering and a string of drool dripped from the corner of his mouth. He struggled to catch his breath but his mouth stayed open wide, tongue out, begging for more.

There was a flash of shame across Jackson's face and Danny hastened to reassure his best friend.

"That was really good, Jackson. Really good. But let me work up to that."

Jackson shoulders relaxed, relieved, and he nodded.

"Back up a little."

He scooted back, still on his knees, his bobbing, drooling cock made more obscene by the fact that he was otherwise completely dressed. Danny stood and took a few steadying breaths before taking himself in hand. "Keep your mouth open," he said and then plopped his dick down on Jackson's tongue.

He slapped his cock on Jackson's tongue a few more times, reveling in the sound in the otherwise quiet room.

God, this was something his old fantasies _definitely_ never did justice to. But there he had the real thing – big doe eyes looking up at him, high, lightly-freckled cheekbones, perfect cocksucking lips and, _fuck_ he wanted to paint Jackson's face with come. Wanted to watch it splatter against that perfect skin, catch on his eyelashes, pool in the dainty Cupid's bow of his lip.

"Close your mouth," he breathed.

Hand fisted once again in Jackson's hair, the other around the base of his dick, he slowly fed Jackson his cock, pulling back when he met resistance.

His heart hammered in his chest, his muscles trembled with the control it took him to not just fuck hard into Jackson's throat. And while he was serious about wanting to work up to Jackson deep throating him, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out.

Jackson did a great job of swirling his tongue when Danny was on the out stroke, sucking hard like he thought that would make Danny physically incapable of removing his dick from Jackson's mouth. After a few strokes they had a surprisingly good rhythm going. Jackson never opened his mouth, instead he breathed in through his nose, short, shallow breaths that he wasn't even trying to control.

Despite the rhythm, or maybe because of it, Danny felt his control begin to falter. It had been a long time since he had a good blowjob and the fact that it was _Jackson_ on his knees before him was an added trigger.

His heart pounded. He could feel sweat prickling from his pores, his blood boiling, balls tightening.

With barely a thought, he snapped Jackson's head back and his mouth fell open again.

Danny started to jack his cock over Jackson's tongue, not wanting to thrust too deep and choke Jackson by accident.

Jackson gripped the backs of his thighs, nails digging into his skin.

"I'm gonna–" he started to warn, but the words caught in his throat. Jackson just nodded, tongue scraping the underside of Danny's dick. The sheer want and trust still obvious on Jackson's face put him over the edge.

His whole body twitched, and the first shot of come went wild, streaked up from Jackson's mouth to his forehead, before Danny could redirect his dick. He gripped himself hard, but couldn't stop the reflexive jerks of his hips. The next few streams of his come landed directly on Jackson's tongue. Jackson closed his mouth to swallow and the final pulses dribbled over his swollen, red mouth.

Danny just stared at Jackson below him, and what a fucking picture he made – come on his face, covering his lips, cock out, leaking all over itself and staining Jackson's shirt where it rested against his stomach.

Jackson licking his lips was literally the hottest thing Danny had ever seen. He loosened Jackson's grip on the backs of his thighs and fell back on the bed.

Danny was on the verge of a post-orgasm nap when Jackson's unusually timid voice broke the silence a few moments later.

"Can I?"

Jackson still knelt at the side of the bed. A fierce red stained his cheeks, covered him in an embarrassed flush. He looked down to his lap and Danny's gaze followed. He was still rock hard, cock positively dripping precome.

"Please, Danny, I just need to--"

"Yeah, do it."

Without hesitation, Jackson wrapped his hand around his dick and started jacking it, all his earlier finesse gone. It only took a few rough strokes before Jackson came with a pained whimper.

While Jackson recovered, resting his head on the side of the bed, Danny pulled on a pair of sweats and got a wet washcloth from the bathroom. Jackson was a boneless pile of limbs on the floor, so Danny helped him clean up and then pulled him up onto the bed. With anyone else the situation would have been exceedingly awkward, but Danny refused to let it get that way. Jackson was still his best friend and this didn't need to change anything.

He flipped on the TV, keeping the volume low, and just kept Jackson company. If Jackson rested his head on Danny's shoulder while they watched, no one needed to know.

"I should head out," Jackson said eventually. He always tried to play it like he didn't care about his adopted parents, but his tone was warm. "My mom's probably worried because I didn't come straight home."

Jackson turned when he reached the door to Danny's room, hesitating with a hand on the knob. "We cool?"

"Yeah, man. We're good."

He was halfway out the door before Danny called out, "You know, just because we did this doesn't mean you're my type."

"I'm everyone's type."

***

Danny had no way to know that Jackson would come to him again, this time when things were way more fucked up.


End file.
